lyokofandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremie
Jeremie Belpois, sometimes called Czar by Aelita, is a member of Team Lyoko, its official leader, and the braniac always present. Jeremie has only gone to Lyoko (or attempted to) a few times because he is afraid of the scanners, despite the fact he operates them. However, he can overcome his fear if his friends and girlfriend are in danger. He is Princess Aelita's love interest and the future King should he ever gain Keys or marry her, although by that time, if the royal wedding occurs at all, Lyoko would probably be destroyed. His father is named Michael Belpois. Description Jeremie is the youngest of the group, as he is 12 for most of the first and second seasons, but turns 13 in Franz Hopper. On Earth, he wears a blue turtleneck and brown pants. He also has glasses, because he is nearsighted. Because he rarely goes to Lyoko, his powers, weapons, and costume are unknown. Some fans have designed virtual forms for him. His pajamas are dark blue. Jeremie's role in the group is to operate the supercomputer and coordinate defense. Whenever XANA attacks, he locates the activated Tower and sends the others to Lyoko. Jeremie has enough authority within the group to order people to Lyoko, as he does to Ulrich and Yumi in Routine, and to suspend people from it, as he does to Ulrich in The Chips are Down. Jeremie was the first one to discover Lyoko and the first person ever to speak to the Princess; he was contacted by Aelita via an S.O.S. signal designed to be intercepted by someone capable of stopping XANA. After discovering Aelita's predicament of being stuck in Lyoko, he tried to create a materialization program for her, and eventually fell in love with her, talking to her on his laptop in most of his spare time about his Earth life and about hers. He eventually materialized her in the episode Code: Earth and went on a date with her. Jeremie is voiced by Sharon Mann, who also voices Aelita and Taelia. Lyoko Powers Frontier, and gives no hint to his actual Lyokon form.]] *'ID Card': Jeremie's ID card shows a silhouette of himself. The colors look rather different from the other ID Cards, possibly indicating his status as leader and future Lyokon King. *'Health': 100 Life Points (or more, presumably) *'Weapons': Unknown *'Vehicle': Unknown Trivia *Like Aelita, Jeremie uses a scooter to get to and from the Factory. *Despite having never kissed Aelita so far, Jeremie still shows other signs of affections towards her. However, some fans regard the polymorph-Jeremie kissing the Princess as a Jeremie/Aelita moment. *In Ghost Channel, Jeremie valiantly rescued his friends from XANA's parallel world. *Jeremie has earned the nickname "Einstein", due to his impressive intellect. In the second season, Sissi starts calling Aelita "Mrs. Einstein", a hint towards their romantic relationship. Jeremie also has a poster of Albert Einstein on the wall in his room. * Jeremie's father was seen at the near-end of the episode Franz Hopper. His mother, however, has not yet been shown. Belpois, Jeremie